Dave Teagues
David 'Dave' Teagues is the adoptive brother of Vince Teagues, a resident of Haven, Maine, and the co-owner of the Haven Herald. He is also a photographer, prefering photography to sketching. Dave, along with his brother Vince, provided much of the show's comic relief throghout the first two seasons. From the third season onwards, and continuing into the fourth season, his character has developed a darker, more sinister tone. His Twitter handle is @DaveHaven. Season 1 In 1975, he joined the Haven Hunt Club. In the 1990's, he wrote an article about Conrad Brauer's return to Haven from the Gulf War. In June of 2010, he gave his business card to FBI Agent Audrey Parker when she visited Haven to investigate the death of Jonas Lester. He and his brother later showed a photograph of the Colorado Kid crime scene to Agent Parker, who greatly resembled a woman in that picture. Prior to the grand re-opening of the Second Chance Bistro, Dave and his brother helped Agent Parker choose a dress for the evening. He and Vince later found a dead body in a rowboat covered with a tarp while fishing. On 13 August 2010, he and his brother aided Parker and Wournos in the investigation into T. R. Holt's death. Season 2 In the 1950s, Dave knew Sarah, Lucy Ripley's predecessor. In "Fear & Loathing" when Dave saw his worst nightmare, he saw Sarah. In Business As Usual Duke Crocker and Audrey discover a journal of his father's containing a photo of Dave and Sarah. In Sins of the Fathers Audrey confronts Dave and Vince with the photo demanding to know why, when they knew she was looking into her past, they did not tell her they had known her when she was in Haven in the 1950s. They tell her that they know she was Lucy, and Sarah before that. That she always arrives when the Troubles do and always helps the Troubled. That she always looks the same, but has a new person's memories and that they do not know where she goes between Troubled periods. Vince then gave Audrey a ring that had once been Sarah's. He, along with Vince, may or may not have been in love with Lucy. Later, Dave discovers Vince had Garland Wuornos' remains exhumed and is furious. The brothers argue. Season 3 Dave is angry with his brother Vince at the beginning of Season 3. He acts suspciously and goes off on his own, not telling Vince what he is doing. Later, when he hears that Audrey has been kidnapped he makes an agreement with Vince to put their differences aside. After Audrey is found, she question the Teague brothers about the Colorado Kid. She asks them if he is still alive? The tell her no and tell her that he is buried in the cemetery. When the Bolt Gun Killer strikes, Dave and Vince find that their business has been broken into by noticing that a cabinet has been opened with a bolt gun. Season 4 Dave reveals to Duke and to Jennifer Mason that he and Vince are not blood relations; like Jennifer, Dave was adopted. Like Jennifer, Audrey, and William, Dave is one of four people from what the show calls "another world", so he is one of four people who must be present to open the door between William's world and Nathan's. He's the only one beside William who knows what may come through the doorway. When the doorway was opened, Dave tried to fall through, though he was saved by Vince, Nathan, and Dwight. Season 5 When Dave got shot in The Lighthouse episode, he went into a coma! While in the hospital in his comatose state he began having visions! Appearances Season 1 * "Welcome to Haven" * "Butterfly" * "Consumed" * "Ball and Chain" * "Fur" * "Ain't No Sunshine" * "As You Were" * "Spiral" Season 2 * "A Tale of Two Audreys" * "Fear & Loathing" * "Sparks and Recreation" * "Love Machine" * "Roots" * "Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" * "Business As Usual" * "Sins of the Fathers" * "Silent Night" Season 3 * "301" * "Stay" * "Over My Head" * "Double Jeopardy" * "Real Estate" * "Magic Hour: Part 2" * "Sarah" (Mentioned) * "Last Goodbyes" * "Reunion " * "Thanks For The Memories " Season 4 * "Fallout" * "Survivors" * "Bad Blood" * "Lost and Found" * "The New Girl" * "Lay Me Down" * "Crush" * "William" * "The Trouble With Troubles" * "Shot in the Dark" * "When the Bough Breaks" * "The Lighthouse" Season 5 * "See No Evil" * "Speak No Evil" Allusions The character is likely based on Dave Bowie from the novel. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Members of the Haven Hunt Club Category:Founding families Category:Business owners Category:Characters - recurring Category:Character pages Category:Adoptees Category:Season 5 Characters Category:From Another World